Noche Eterna
by Chobits3
Summary: Mio se encuentra en el ultimo año de universidad sin sus amigas del HTT... pero cierta persona especial para ella regresa con un gran secreto, sera capaz esa persona poder revelarle el gran secreto a la ex bajista del HTT... Entren y Lean!
1. De Regreso

_**B**_**ueno aqui les dejo otro fics el cual lleva por titulo Noche Eterna bueno espero q les guste**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mio ven… me decía una chica de unos cinco centímetros mas alta que yo, con una cabellera castaña y unos ojos color miel apenas y se distinguía por su largo flequillo, vestía con un traje negro y las mangas de su saco eran color dorado… ya estoy aquí… me volvia a hablar mientras me extendia la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile… solo déjate llevar por esta noche… bailando de bajo de esta luna aterciopelada…y jamás me alejare de ti"<em>

* * *

><p>Otra vez ese mismo – decía una pelinegra totalmente sofocada por el reciente sueño que había tenido… esa chica se parece a Ritsu pero eso es imposible ella es mucho mas baja que yo<p>

Mio ya baja o se te hará tarde para llegar a la universidad – gritaba una señora desde la cocina de su casa

¡ya voy mamá! – grito la chica desde su cuarto

Vaya ya era hora Mio, es tu ultimo año en la universidad y no puedes llegar tarde – menciono la mama de la pelinegra

Descuida, no llegare tarde – dijo la pelinegra

Espero que este año consigas novio – dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios dejando a su hija con una confusión enorme

* * *

><p>Salí de mi casa con rumbo a la universidad… mi nombre es Mio Akiyama, estoy en el ultimo año de medicina… a decir verdad me gusta demasiado esa carrera al igual que la música y la literatura, soy una chica tímida, insegura y enamoradiza, mis amigas... Mugi se fue a italia a estudiar administración de empresas, Yui y su hermana junto con Azusa se fueron a Tokyo a estudiar… y Ritsu… ella se fue a Inglaterra por decisión de sus padres dejándome totalmente sola por casi tres años…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Hola Akiyama-san! – dijo un chico alto de cabellera negra<p>

¡Hotaru-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida

Solo pasaba por aquí – dijo el chico tratando de no sonrojarse

* * *

><p>El es Hotaru Kamiya, un chico más alto que yo, de cabello negro al igual que el mío, sus ojos son iguales que los de Ritsu, de piel blanca… tiene una linda sonrisa y es totalmente atento en especial conmigo… se parece tanto a Ritsu he llegado a pensar de él es su reemplazo.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Solo pasabas por aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra<p>

¡¿Eh, sí! , y además quería verte – dijo el chico totalmente sonrojado

Etto… será mejor que nos vallamos a la escuela o se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo la pelinegra cambiando la conversación

¡Claro! – contesto el chico con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en el salón de clase, Hotaru-san estaba sentado de tras de mi… estaba totalmente sentada en mi asiendo… estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, en especial en el sueño que había tenido y no me había dado cuenta de que el profesor ya había entrado…<p>

* * *

><p>¡Buenos Dias! – menciono el profesor<p>

¡Buenos Días Minamoto-san! – contestaron todos los que estaban dentro del salón

Bueno, este año empezaremos con una estudiante de intercambio… entra por favor – dijo el profesor

"_¡¿Eh? ¿una chica de intercambio? ¡Ya que vamos a terminar el año! ¿Quién será esa persona?_" – pensaba la pelinegra mientras miraba a la puerta y veía entrar a una chica mas alta que ella, de cabellos castaños pero no podía ver los ojos de la chica le cubria su flequillo

Ella viene De Londres – dijo el profesor

"_¡De Londres… será que pueda ser… no, eso es imposible!_" – la pelinegra peleaba con sus pensamientos – _Ritsu –_ susurro la pelinegra, mientras seguía observando

presentate por favor – menciono el profesor Minamoto

Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu, mucho gusto – dijo por fin la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro y con su pulgar arriba, cuando la pelinegra escucho por fin el nombre se quedo petrificada.

* * *

><p>Murmuros por parte de las chicas había… muchas de ellas se le quedaban mirando con cara de estar en la luna… mientras que los chicos del salón se sorprendieron. A decir verdad Ritsu había cambiado desde que se había ido de Japón.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Donde te sentaras- <em>susurraba el profesor – siéntate allí – mientras el profesor le indicaba el lugar…. La castaña camino y sintió como las miradas estaban sobre ella, pero de pronto algo llamo su atención, eso era la chica que estaba al lado del asiento vacio

¡¿Mio? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida la castaña mirando a su vieja amiga con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

¡Ritsu! – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba a su mejor amiga… a la amiga que no veía por mas de 3 años. Mientras tanto un joven de cabello veía a la nueva alumna como una rival para él.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno y que les parecio? ehh...! bueno de hecho el fic lo iba a subir asta marzo pero me acorde de que no tendre muchas vacaciones este periodo de escuela... asi que estoy aprovechan esta semana para hacer fics... y avansar los q no termino aun...! jeje :D espero sus Reviews..! no estamos leyendo<em>**


	2. Recuerdos

**antes que nada volvi a subir la historia por un pequeño problemita que tenia... ya lo arregle bueno en fin. este capitulo surgio de una besha inspiracion... :3 **

**Nota: como lo hice en una par de horas y me daba flojera rebisar (mi mama me decia k m kitara de la lap) no se si me haya comido letras... :P **

**espero y les guste  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando el capitulo anterior…<strong>

¡Ritsu! – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba a su mejor amiga… a la amiga que no veía por más de 3 años. Mientras tanto un joven de cabello veía a la nueva alumna como una rival para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Recuerdos <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_¡Ricchan!, ¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta Mio-chan? – pregunto Yui _

_¡Sí Ricchan, son mejores amigas desde niñas! – dijo la rubia con una cara de preocupación _

_No creo que por una pequeña discusión que tuvieron, no vayas a ir a verla, ¡además ella está enferma! – se quejo la gatita mirando a su senpai_

_¡De acuerdo! – dijo rendida la castaña ante tales acusaciones que hacían sus amigas hacia ella_

_La castaña salió del club de música ligera y se dirigió a la casa de la pelinegra con una mueca en su rostro por el solo simple de que le iba a decir a su amiga. _

_¡Ricchan! – Dijo sorprendida la madre de la pelinegra - ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela?_

_Este sí, pero decidí salirme – menciono la castaña mientras se rascaba con su mano derecha la parte de atrás de su cabeza como señas de vergüenza_

_Ya veo – dijo la señora Akiyama con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_Entonces… ¿la puedo ver? – pregunto la castaña con esperanza en sus ojos_

_Claro que puedes ir a verla – menciono la madre de la pelinegra_

_¡Gracias! – dijo la castaña con alivio_

_Bueno, te quedaras con ella, mientras yo voy de compras para el almuerzo espero y te quedes – dijo la señora Akiyama mientras salía de su casa_

_Descuide señora Akiyama, yo la cuidare por usted – decía la castaña mientras se despedía de la mama de Mio_

_La castaña subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelinegra, al llegar se quedo petrificada en frente de la puerta, hasta que por fin reacciono y toco… pero como no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, decidió entrar sin permiso de la pelinegra._

_¿Mio, estas dormida? – pregunto la castaña mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente en total silencio a la cama de la pelinegra_

_¿¡Ritsu, estas ahí! – pregunto la pelinegra, que al parecer sonaba sorprendida ante la presencia de su amiga _

_¡Hola Mio! – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios _

_¡Hola! – se limito a decir la pelinegra_

_¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la ojimiel a su mejor amiga _

_Un poco mejor – contesto la pelinegra _

_Ya veo, Mio, sobre lo que paso la otra ocasión yo… lo siento mucho no te quería hacer enojar – se disculpo la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelinegra_

_Descuida, yo tampoco quería enojarme contigo – contesto la pelinegra_

_Ambas estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que quedaron en total silencio…_

_Mio tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio que había_

_¿¡Así, y que es! – pregunto la pelinegra con asombro y un tanto curiosa _

_Lo que te quiero decir es que tú me gustas y demasiado, y por eso – pero la castaña no pudo terminar su frase porque la pelinegra la agarro del rostro y la beso, el beso fue largo y apasionado por parte de la pelinegra… hasta que se separaron por falta de aire…_

_Tu también me gustas Ritsu – decía la pelinegra totalmente avergonzada_

_Entonces… ¿Serias mi novia? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa_

_Claro que si – dijo emocionada la pelinegra._

_Después de la confesión por parte de ambas, a la mañana siguiente se dirigían a la escuela tomadas de las manos… se dirigieron al salón de música ligera y vieron que las chicas ya estaban ahí…_

_¡Hola chicas! – dijo la pelinegra entrando primero seguida de Ritsu, mientras se dirigían con sus amigas_

_¡Hola Mio-chan! ¡Ricchan! – dijeron Yui y Mugi a la vez, quienes estaban sentadas juntas_

_¿Cómo te sientes Mio-senpai? – pregunto la Kohai _

_Muy bien Azusa – respondió la pelinegra _

_Veo que ya arreglaron el problema que tenían – menciono la rubia mirando a sus amigas _

_Así es Mugi-chan – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa_

_Eh Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai… ¿no están demasiado juntas? – pregunto la Kohai curiosamente al ver que las dos chicas estaban totalmente pegada la una a la otra_

_Creo que además de arreglar un problema… ¿hubo otra cosa… verdad? – pregunto la rubia inocentemente_

_¿A qué te refieres Mugi-chan? – pregunto la pelinegra tratando de no sonar nerviosa_

_¡Oh! ¡No me digas Ricchan, estas saliendo con Mio-chan! – dijo asombrada la guitarrista_

_¡Eh! – dijeron asombrada las cuatros chicas en especial la castaña y la pelinegra ante el comentario que había hecho la guitarrista_

_¡Es cierto eso senpais! – dijo asombrada la Kohai_

_Sí es cierto Azusa – dijo la pelinegra mirando a otro lado que no sea la castaña que estaba a su lado_

_¿Entonces son novias? – pregunto la guitarrista_

_¡Sí Yui! Desde ayer – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_Ahora entiendo las peleas constantes que tenia Ricchan con Mio-chan – menciono la rubia a sus amigas… _

_Después de ese suceso los días en la preparatoria se acababan… Sí, pues las chicas estaban en su último año… después de la graduación cada quien se fue a estudiar a diferentes lugares… Yui se había ido a Tokio y Mugi a Italia… ya habían pasado unos días de la graduación, el noviazgo de Ritsu con Mio iba de lo mejor, o eso creía la pelinegra… _

_Al parecer solo nos quedaremos tú y yo – menciono la pelinegra a su novia con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el parque que estaba cerca de sus casas… pero al ver la cara de su novia, provoco que la sonrisa que tenía se le esfumara - ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto la pelinegra_

_Mis padres quieren que me vaya a estudiar a Inglaterra – dijo finalmente la castaña_

_¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué? – le pregunto la pelinegra que al parecer se había quedado sorprendida _

_No lo sé, me lo dijeron hoy en la mañana – contesto la castaña totalmente triste – pero ten en cuenta que jamás me alejare de ti _

_De verdad, me lo juras – dijo la pelinegra tratando de sonar normal_

_Te prometo que, no importa donde este yo… siempre te amare – dijo finalmente la castaña plantándole un beso a su novia..."_

__**Fin del flashback**__

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto la pelinegra desorientada

En la enfermería de la escuela – contesto la castaña

¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar la pelinegra

Porque después de que me abrazaste te desmayaste después de que me abrazaste – dijo la castaña con tranquilidad – además tuve problemas para traerte hasta aquí

Qué clase de problemas – dijo la pelinegra

Pues un chico del salón quería traerte, pero le dije que no – contesto la castaña

¿Qué chico? – pregunto la pelinegra

El que se sienta de tras tuyo – contesto la castaña

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

"_¡Mio-chan! ¡Mio-chan! – decía alterada la castaña_

_¡Se desmayo! – contesto el chico que se sentaba de la pelinegra _

_La llevare a la enfermería – menciono la castaña _

_¡No! Yo la llevare – se quejo el chico_

_¿Y tú eres? – pregunto la castaña en tono desafiante _

_Hotaru Kamiya, ¡su amigo! – contesto el chico poniendo énfasis a lo ultimo_

_Bueno pues… ¡Yo soy su novia! – respondió la castaña – así que si me disculpa la llevare yo – dijo la castaña mientras cargaba a la pelinegra… dejando a un chico muy enojado_"

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

><p>Y eso fue lo que paso – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero noto que no había sonidos por parte de la pelinegra - ¿Mio? – pregunto la castaña pero no noto cuando tenía sus labios unidos a los de la pelinegra en un profundo beso<p>

Tonta me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo para hacer esto – decía entre sollozos la pelinegra

Te prometí que jamás me alejaría de ti, y hoy he venido, para cumplir mi promesa – dijo la castaña

Me alegro que hayas vuelto – decía la pelinegra formando una sonrisa en sus labios

Será mejor que nos vallamos al salón y después que se termine la jornada de clases nos vamos a tomar un café y hablamos más tranquilas – menciono la castaña

Si tienes razón – contesto la pelinegra

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que tal? a mi me gusto mucho :P bueno espero sus Reviews<strong>_... _**antes de que se me olvide me ire de vacaciones estos dias y regresare asta el 7 de feb (xk entro a la esc -_-)...! **_


	3. Un Dia Normal

_**bueno aca les dejo el siguiente capitulo...! si me comi alguna letra o palabra no fue mi culpa...! fueron de las 3 piñas coladas, 2 tequilas y un martini... que me tome el dia que hice el fic jejejej ups...! lalalal leean**_

* * *

><p>Me dirigía con Ritsu al salón de clases, estaba más que feliz… era emocionante volverla a ver, y que ella haya cumplido su promesa, pero, el misterio era, que volvió solo para cumplir la promesa que me había hecho o había algo más por medio… esa era la interrogante a su regreso… pero por otro lado estoy más que feliz…<p>

* * *

><p>Con permiso – menciono la pelinegra a otro profesor que no era el de la primera hora<p>

Adelante señorita – contesto el maestro…

Gracias – respondió la pelinegra mientras entraba al salón, seguida de la castaña mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

* * *

><p>El resto del día fue muy agitado para ambas chicas… sobre todo para Mio, al tener la mirada de Hotaru sobre ella… el chico nunca dejo de seguir cada movimiento que tenia la pelinegra sobre la castaña…<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos – menciono la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra<p>

¡Claro! – Dijo emocionada la pelinegra, mientras Ritsu la dirigía hacia el estacionamiento – Ritsu a donde vamos

No iré a un café a pie… ¡Mira! – contesto la castaña quien formaba una sonrisa en sus labios y le mostraba a la pelinegra un convertible color negro con unas franjas doradas…

¡Es tuyo! – decía sorprendida la pelinegra mientras miraba la cara de la castaña

Claro que es mío, lo compre llegando – contestaba la castaña – bueno ahora si vámonos – dijo la castaña cuando se disponía a subirse en su auto

¡Esperen! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos, mientras la chicas buscaban la fuente del grito

¡Mira Ritsu, es Hotaru-san! – menciono la pelinegra mientras miraba hacia el chico que venía corriendo

"_otra vez este chico, que no se cansa de molestar_" – pensó la castaña quien ponía una mueca en su rostro

Akiyama-san – decía agotado el chico

¿Qué paso? – pregunto la pelinegra totalmente ingenua

Quería saber cómo estabas… es que en todo el día no pude preguntártelo – menciono el chico

Descuida estoy bien, de hecho me voy con Ritsu a un café – decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa

Mmm – fue el único sonido que hizo el chico ante el comentario de la pelinegra

¡Oh, que descortés soy! – Exclamaba la pelinegra – Ritsu, el es Hotaru Kamiya – menciono la pelinegra

Si lo sé – dijo la castaña sarcásticamente, quien miraba al chico

Perdón por lo de la mañana – se disculpo el chico "_tal vez si soy amable con ella me pueda ganar a Akiyama-san_" – pensó el chico

Descuida no hay problema "_cree que siendo amable se la podrá ganar… pero que equivocado esta_" – dijo la castaña, mientras subía a su auto y lo encendía

Bueno Hotaru-san, me tengo que ir – se limito a decir la pelinegra, quien también subía al auto de la castaña

Claro, descuida – dijo el chico en tono de derrota… la castaña salió del estacionamiento dejando a un chico parado en ella.

Ritsu… y si vamos a mi casa, en vez de ir a un café – menciono la pelinegra mirando a su novia

Como tu digas princesa – contesto la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

><p>La castaña manejaba desde la universidad hasta la casa de su novia… tras unos 4 semáforos en el camino llegaron a su destino… la castaña se estaciono enfrente de la casa de la pelinegra… mientras tanto… dentro de la casa, una pareja observaba desde la sala…<p>

* * *

><p>Mira amor, a Mio-chan la trajo un joven apuesto en un coche de lujo – decía una señora de cabellos negros muy emocionada - ¿Será el novio de nuestra hija? – le pregunto la señora a su esposo<p>

Mm, no lo sé… él se ve muy delgado para un chico de su edad – decía no muy convencido el señor Akiyama

Si tal vez… ¡pero no sería magnífico de que fuera su novio! – volvió a insistir la señora Akiyama… mientras tanto afuera de la casa una la pelinegra jalaba de la mano a la castaña como una niña chiquita… hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa y entraron…

¿Mamá, estas aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra curiosamente

Si hija, estoy aquí en la sala con tu papá – menciono la madre de la pelinegra desde la sala de la casa, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la sala y efectivamente vieron a los señores Akiyama sentados en el sofá.

¿Y… quien es este joven apuesto que acompaña a mi hija? – pregunto la señora Akiyama mirando pícaramente a las dos personas que tenía en frente de ella

_Creo que tres años sin verme, le hace daño a tu mamá – _le susurro en el oído la castaña a la pelinegra mientras a su vez afirmaba con su cabeza

¡Hola señora Akiyama, tanto tiempo sin vernos! – decía la castaña tratando de sonar normal

¡¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto la madre de Mio totalmente confundida

¡Claro! ¡Soy yo, Ritsu! – decía la castaña alegremente mirando a la madre de la pelinegra

¡Ricchan, pero como has cambiado! – Menciono el padre de la pelinegra – con decir que mi esposa te haya confundido con un muchacho – se empezó a reír el señor Akiyama quien miraba a su esposa

Perdón Ricchan, creí que eras un chico… por tu nuevo look que traes… además eres más alta que Mio-chan – decía totalmente avergonzada la madre de la pelinegra, por su anterior comentario

¡Sí! Yo también me sorprendí al verla mamá – menciono la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

¡Pero no se queden hay paradas! Siéntense – dijo el señor Akiyama

¡Cuéntanos Ricchan! ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra? – pregunto la señora Akiyama

Me fue bien, pero decidí terminar mi carrera aquí en Japón – decía la castaña seriamente, muy raro en ella

* * *

><p>Los padres de Mio hablaron por más de una hora y media con la castaña, por otro lado la pelinegra observo todos los movimientos que hizo su amada, pero, había algo inusual en la castaña. Su forma de hablar y de actuar ya no era la misma niña de 17 años que estaba en la preparatoria, se veía más madura y cierto misterio en ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno Mio-chan te dejamos con Ricchan, tu padre y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano – menciono la madre de la pelinegra mirando a su hija pícaramente<p>

Hasta luego señores Akiyama – dijo la castaña formalmente

Cuando los padres de la pelinegra se fueron a su cuarto las chicas se quedaron solas en la sala

Creo que yo también me tengo que ir – dijo la castaña mientras daba un ligero bostezo

¿Y… si te quedas aquí a dormir, total mañana entramos hasta las 9:30 a.m.? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su novia

Mm… no lo sé Mio, mis cosas están en la casa nueva que compre – explico la castaña mirando a su novia

¡Compraste una casa! – decía asombrada la pelinegra ante el comentario que hizo su novia

Si – dijo naturalmente la castaña

¿Y qué paso con las casa de tus padres, creí que te quedabas con ellos? – pregunto desconcertada la pelinegra

Mm, ya no vivo con ellos… pero acepto quedarme a dormir contigo – decía la castaña cambiando la pregunta de la pelinegra

De acuerdo, pero mañana hablaremos porque hoy no pudimos hablar – contesto la pelinegra

Como tú digas – dejo soltar un suspiro la castaña

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas se dirigieron al cuarto, y como era de esperarse a los diez minutos la pelinegra queda totalmente dormida entre los brazos de la castaña y esta a su vez, veía a su amada dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>como me gustaría decirte realmente lo que sucedió conmigo en Inglaterra, de decirte que ya no soy una chica normal… si no, un ser totalmente diferente, tan diferente a una persona normal como tú<em>" – pensó la castaña mientras seguía mirando a su novia _bueno será mejor que me duerma antes de que mi deseo por Mio me controle – _susurro la castaña antes de quedarse dormida y por inercia rodeo con sus brazos a la pelinegra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que les parecio eh? si alguien se pregunta que le paso a ricchan en inglaterra pues... sigan leyendo :D jejejej espero sus Reviews :D<strong>_

__**Sayonara...!**

**P.D. ya se me acabaron las vacaciones por lo tanto tardare en subir fics news & cap. eehhh...!**


	4. Desconfianza

**_y despues pero mucho depues aqui les dejo el cuarto cap de noche eterna :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando el capitulo anterior<strong>

"_como me gustaría decirte realmente lo que sucedió conmigo en Inglaterra, de decirte que ya no soy una chica normal… si no, un ser totalmente diferente, tan diferente a una persona normal como tú_" – pensó la castaña mientras seguía mirando a su novia _bueno será mejor que me duerma antes de que mi deseo por Mio me controle – _susurro la castaña antes de quedarse dormida y por inercia rodeo con sus brazos a la pelinegra.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo actual<strong>

Los rayos de sol, entraban por una pequeña rendija que se encontraba entre las cortinas, dormida en una cama se encontraba una pelinegra abrazada a una almohada… poco a poco la pelinegra empezó abrir sus ojos y para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la castaña no se encontraba a su lado durmiendo…

¡Ritsu! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – se levanto totalmente alarmada la pelinegra, mientras agarraba una bata para ir hacia la sala… reviso toda su casa y ni rastro de la castaña – _será que todo esto solo fue un sueño – _pensó la pelinegra, para luego dirigirse hacia su cuarto y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la castaña recién bañada con un pantalón blanco y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo de color negra con franjas doradas y zapatos negros y con su flequillo cubriendo parte de sus ojos…

¡Ritsu!, ¿pero como? Si tengo como 10 min revisando mi casa y tu no te encontrabas en ella – decía molesta la pelinegra, mientras observaba a la castaña que se encontraba asi como sin nada, sin ninguna preocupacion...

Salí por la ventana de tu cuarto y me fui a mi casa a cambiarme – dijo con naturalidad la castaña – si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a la escuela – menciono la chica mientras veía a su novia que a su vez se encontraba toda incrédula con la explicación dada.

Al cabo de 30 min la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente lista para irse a la universidad, saliendo de la casa ambas chicas se llevaron una cierta sorpresa.

¡Akiyama-san! – saludo el chico de cabellera negra

¡Hotaru-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió la pelinegra totalmente sorprendida por la presencia del chico que se encontraba fuera de su casa

Quería acompañarla hacia la escuela – contesto el chico ignorando a la castaña

Por si no te has dado cuenta Kamiya, estoy yo con ella – dijo en tono desafiante la castaña, mirando al chico

¡Ritsu! – exclamo la pelinegra que se encontraba aun lado de la castaña

¡Oh, Tainaka-san! – exclamo el chico mirando hacia la chica que se encontraba al lado de la pelinegra… ambas miradas se cruzaban y echaban chispas…

Mio al ver el pleito que se iba a formar tuvo que actuar rápidamente…

Lo siento Hotaru-san, pero me iré con Ritsu – decía gentilmente la pelinegra

Bueno será en otra ocasión – contesto el chico con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pero para la castaña ese tal Hotaru Kamiya solo le traerá problemas, a pesar de que le daba mal espina, ella sentía que de algún lado lo había visto, pero el problema la incógnita es "¿Dónde?".

La castaña vio como el chico se iba alejando de la residencia Akiyama y con su mirada no dejaba de seguirlo…

Mio… no quiero que ese chico se te acerque cuando yo no este contigo – decía la castaña aun con su mirada en el chico, la pelinegra giro su cabeza y miro a la castaña con algo de confusión

¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra

Me da mala espina, además sé que lo he visto antes pero no se de donde – dijo finalmente la castaña – pero sé que no estarás con el cuando no estés conmigo verdad Mio – decía con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

Lo que pasa es que te encuentras celosa de él – menciono la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamás, Ritsu Tainaka no esta celosa! – decía la castaña que a su vez empezaba a cruzarse de brazos

Lo que tú digas mi vida – se empezaba a reír la pelinegra, y solo veía a la castaña totalmente sonrojada

Bueno será mejor irnos o si llegaremos tarde, pero va enserio Mio… no te quiero cerca de el – fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de subirse a su auto junto con la pelinegra, que a su vez le brindo una cálida sonrisa...

* * *

><p>durante la trayectoria hacia la universidad la pelinegra no dejaba de pensar en la reacion que tenia la castaña sobre el pelinegro...<p>

"_que tanto le preocupara a Ritsu, para que se ponga asi con Hotaru" - _peso la pelinegra mirando hacia la castaña que venia centrada en el manejo...

bueno, creo que ya llegamos... es hora de ir a clases Mio - dijo la castaña con una suave sonrisa en su rostro...

ambas chicas caminaban de la mano por los pasillos, llevandose las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el... la mayoria de las miradas eran hacia la castaña, con ese look que traia se veia totalmente atractiva... en cambio la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente sonrojada al sentir tantas miradas en ella y en la castaña.

creo que sera una larga jornada - dijo finalmente la pelinegra con un tono de resignacion

descuida, yo hare que esa larga jornada se vuelva rapida - dijo la castaña mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novia

* * *

><p><em><strong>y que tal el cap? espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la demora u_u<strong>_

_** Chobits3 al Full :D  
><strong>_

_**espero sus Reviews :))  
><strong>_


	5. Acciones

_**y creyeron que ya me habia olvidado de este fic? jaaja.. no como creen solo que no habia tenido tiempo para poderlo continuar! **_

_**pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizarlo mas seguido **_

* * *

><p><strong>Recordando el capitulo anterior<strong>

Ambas chicas caminaban de la mano por los pasillos, llevándose las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el... la mayoría de las miradas eran hacia la castaña, con ese look que traía se veía totalmente atractiva... en cambio la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente sonrojada al sentir tantas miradas en ella y en la castaña.

Creo que será una larga jornada - dijo finalmente la pelinegra con un tono de resignación

Descuida, yo hare que esa larga jornada se vuelva rápida - dijo la castaña mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novia

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo actual <strong>

En la primera clase de ambas chicas se podía notar pequeña tensión entre Hotaru y Ritsu, ver quien era mejor en la clase, o más bien impresionar a la pelinegra. Cuando la castaña pasaba a explicar cualquier tema la mayoría de las chicas tenían sus miradas enfocadas en la castaña, provocando los repentinos celos de Mio.

Después de toda esa tensión que se provoco en las tres primeras horas de clase, hubo un momento donde la castaña tuvo que salir, quedando la pelinegra sola en el salón tan sumergida en sus pensamientos se encontraba, aun traía duda o preguntas del porque Ritsu salió por la ventana de su cuarto… aunque tenia un balcón en su cuarto, no había un árbol cerca como para poderse bajar y para colmo no traía ningún golpe o rasguño no había una cuerda para bajar… no había nada.

* * *

><p>"<em>eres la Ritsu de la que yo me enamore, o eres otra" - <em>dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro, con su mirada en el pizarrón

¿Que si yo que? – pregunto la castaña con una cara de confusión

¿¡Eh!? No nada – empezaba a decir la pelinegra con su típico rostro sonrojado tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía

¿Te encuentras bien Mio? – volvió a preguntar la castaña, pero esta vez con un tono de preocupación

Descuida estoy bien – contesto la pelinegra mientras sostenía la mano de la castaña y le dedicaba una linda sonrisa

Ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de que alguien más las estaba observando… o eso creía la persona que se encontraba observando…

Mas vale que entres Kamiya y dejes de espiarnos – menciono la castaña en tono sarcástico, la pelinegra al escuchar el apellido, enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y pudo notar que efectivamente se encontraba ahí parado viendo la escena de ellas

¿Como te diste cuenta que era yo? – se quejo el chico de cabellera negra…

Pude escuchar tus respiraciones – menciono la castaña sin mirar al chico, sabia que si hablaba de mas se darían cuenta de que es diferente a todos

Eres totalmente extraña Tainaka, sigo pensando que te vio Akiyama-san – dijo en tono molesto el pelinegro

Eso es algo entre ella y yo, y no tiene que importarte – contesto secamente la castaña, mientras le dirigía su mirada fría y penetrante… se podía notar que el color de sus ojos empezaban a cambiar de un color dorado a unos café oscuro.

Ritsu tranquila – hablo la pelinegra mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de su novia – te pido Hotaru-san que no hagas eso de "espiarnos" – dijo finalmente la pelinegra, el color de los ojos de la castaña regresaban a su tono original.

Perdón Akiyama-san – se disculpo el pelinegro, el sabia de antemano que si quería ganarse el amor de Mio tenia que ir despacio…

Descuida Hotaru-san, que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo en tono de amabilidad la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto la castaña, pensaba en una excusa sobre su repentino comportamiento, pues sabia que la pelinegra le iba a preguntar…

* * *

><p>Tras esa pequeña discusión, el resto del grupo regreso al salón de clases seguido de él siguiente profesor… la ultima clase empezó, todo iba normal pero la pelinegra no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que había tomado la castaña con el pelinegro, bien sabia que no le agradaba, pero su comportamiento de su novia fue totalmente extraño si hubieran estado ahí las ex integrantes del HTT también se hubieran quedado perplejas por lo sucedido.<p>

Afortunadamente la clase había terminado, todos salieron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios o a sus respectivas casas… el pelinegro se volvió a disculpar con Mio, la castaña simplemente se le quedo mirando con cara de fastidio y luego con celos al ver que el chico le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia.

Solamente se habían quedado la castaña y la pelinegra… se podía apreciar un silencio totalmente incomodo, sobre todo para la pelinegra… llevaban así por mas de 20 min, nadie habla solo cruzaban esas miradas. Pareciera que en ese momento fuesen totalmente extrañas las dos…

* * *

><p>Lo siento – menciono la castaña, ese silencio que tan incomodo fue roto por la voz tranquila y serena de su novia<p>

No te preocupes amor – contesto la pelinegra con un suave tono de voz – olvidemos esto y vayámonos a nuestras casas, o se nos hará tarde.

* * *

><p>tras salir de la universidad Ritsu paso a dejar a su novia a su casa... ella sabia perfectamente que la pelinegra ya empezaba a sospechar, haber actuado así enfrente de ese chico fue la peor accion que pudo haber tomado, pero ella no podia dejar ni un minuto a solas con ese chico, no podia quitarse esa tentacion de imaginar que a ese tal Kamiya lo habia visto pero lamentablemente tenia la memoria un poco borrosa.<p>

cuando llego a su casa, rapidamente dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigio a su cuarto... tratando de pensar en como le diria a su novia el mayor secreto de su vida contarle exactamente lo que paso en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>y bueno que tal?!<strong>

**todos se preguntaran que le paso a Ritsu en inglaterra?! de porq no vive con sus papas?!**

**y muchas preguntas mas vdd?**

**pues que creen todo eso se resolvera en el proximo cap :D**

**muajajajaj **

**sale espero sus Reviews :) **


	6. Sorpresa

**HOLA...! como estan?! creyeron de que me habia olvidado de este fic?! **

**pues ya estoy de vuelta, la univ me tiene bien ocupada y no me deja ni hacer nuevos fics ni actualizar TwT **

**pero afortunadamente ya estoy de Vuelta Chobits3 al Full**

* * *

><p><strong>RECORDANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

* * *

><p>Tras salir de la universidad Ritsu paso a dejar a su novia a su casa... ella sabia perfectamente que la pelinegra ya empezaba a sospechar, haber actuado así enfrente de ese chico fue la peor acción que pudo haber tomado, pero ella no podía dejarla ni un minuto a solas con ese chico, no podía quitarse esa tentación de imaginar que a ese tal Kamiya lo había visto pero lamentablemente tenia la memoria un poco borrosa.<p>

Cuando llego a su casa, rápidamente dejo sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto... tratando de pensar en como le diría a su novia el mayor secreto de su vida contarle exactamente lo que paso en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

* * *

><p>Sola recordando aquel día en que todo cambio, mientras los segundos van pasando… seguía pensando en como decirle a Mio, uno de sus mayores secretos…<p>

No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cuarto, los minutos pasaban y la castaña no sabia como decirle a su novia su gran secreto, sabia de antemano que si le contaba terminaría arrojando a la pelinegra a los brazos de Kamiya, y por obvias razones eso no quería.

Pero seria mas difícil si con el paso del tiempo no le cuenta nada a la pelinegra, se tumbo en su cama cerro los ojos por un instante, y varias imágenes pasaban por su mente… una que otras de esas imágenes eran de su juventud en la prepa, con sus amigas del HTT… de como se le declaro a Mio, pero como era de esperarse esas hermosas imágenes cambiaron bruscamente y la castaña solo se estremecía al ver dichas imágenes en su mente, tan feas eran que abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontraba empapada en sudor, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño… abrió la llave para llenar la tina, en lo que la tina se llenaba comenzó a desvestirse

Recostada en la tina de baño, la castaña, se encontraba totalmente pensativa… no sabia como decirle a su novia su mayor secreto. "_como, por donde empiezo… que difícil" _pensaba la castaña, pasaron 20 minutos y se levanto de su tina con dirección a su cuarto, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, no tardo en ponerse su ropa, luego camino hacia la ventana de su cuarto, estaba apunto de caer la noche.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Akiyama, la pelinegra se encontraba tomando su ducha nocturna, "<em>¿que es lo que paso contigo en Inglaterra eh Ritsu?" <em>soltó un suspiro la pelinegra que se encontraba sumergida en la tina de baño… pasaron cinco minutos y la pelinegra se coloco la bata para dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando de pronto sintió la necesidad de mirar algo, entonces dirigió su vista hacia la ventana de su cuarto vio que dicha ventana se encontraba abierta, corrió hacia ella, la cerro y bajo las cortinas _"estuvo cerca, por poco alguien me mira mientras me visto" _soltó en suspiro, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro al sentir dicha mano no dudo en pegar un grito, pero otra mano tapo su boca, "Shhh Mio soy yo, Ritsu" susurraba la castaña en el oído de la pelinegra, al escuchar la voz de su novia la pelinegra se tranquilizo y la castaña quito sus manos de la pelinegra cuando de pronto la castaña se encontraba metro y medio tirada en el suelo.

* * *

><p>¡IDIOTA, como se te ocurre entrar así sin avisar! – gritaba la pelinegra con un aura negra que la rodeaba - ¡Es más! ¡¿por donde entraste?! – reclamaba la chica de cabellera negra a su novia que aun se encontraba tirada en el suelo<p>

La castaña aun tirada en el suelo se encontraba un poco inconsciente, pues pasaron años sin recibir los famosos golpes en la cabeza por parte de la pelinegra…

Años sin recibir un golpe – se quejaba la castaña, recobrando el conocimiento

Bueno pues eso te sacas por entrar así a mi cuarto – se quejo la pelinegra mientras le daba la espalda a la castaña – y aun no me respondes ¿por donde entraste? – volvió a preguntar la pelinegra

Entre por la ventana de tu cuarto – decía la castaña mientras se levantaba del suelo

Acaso no puedes ser una persona normal y entrar por la puerta – se quejo la pelinegra

Sino te das cuenta ya es algo tarde y tus papas ya están dormidos, además no quería que te regañaran por mi culpa – se defendió la castaña quien se encontraba ya de pie mirando a la pelinegra

Bueno, y a que de se debe tu triunfante visita – decía la pelinegra en un tono sarcástico

Tengo que decirte algo importante para mí – decía seriamente la castaña, mientras miraba a la pelinegra directamente a los ojos.

¿Que tan importante? – preguntaba curiosamente la pelinegra

Primero, antes que nada… desde hace cuanto conoces a ese tal Kamiya – decía la castaña con un poco de molestia

Desde que entramos a la universidad, el llego por intercambio – mencionaba la pelinegra, quien mostraba una gran serenidad – pero veo que eso no es lo importante que me quieres decir ¿verdad? – la mirada penetrante de la pelinegra se hacia presente ante los ojos de la castaña

Estas en lo correcto, eso no es lo importante – menciono la castaña

¿Entonces que es? – preguntaba intrigada la pelinegra

Será mejor que te sientes, pues me tomara un gran tiempo en explicarte todo – suspiraba la castaña mientras llevaba a la pelinegra a su cama para q se sentara, la castaña jalo el asiento que tenia Mio cerca de su mesa, al estar ambas sentadas… la castaña miro fijamente a esos ojos grises que tanto amaba…

Ritsu me estas matando de los nervios – mencionaba la pelinegra, pues la seriedad en Ritsu no era muy común en ella, desde la aparición de la castaña en la universidad había notado que su novia ya no era la de antes, mas madura, mas seria y la pelinegra no entendía el porqué de su cambio de actitud, también se preguntaba el porqué de su sueño, que significaba ese sueño… ella bailando con una chica parecida a Ritsu, esa y muchas preguntas mas se hacia la pelinegra.

Mio… es hora de que sepas la verdad, lo que pasó conmigo en Inglaterra fue…

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan! :D jeje si se que prometi en explicar todo en este capitulo mauajajaja<br>**

**solo que estoy falta de ideas... necesito de su ayuda denme ideas :D y tambien sus opiniones**

**de como quiere que siga este fic si alargo el misterio o lo resuelvo ya!**

**TODO lo QUE me QUIERAN DECIR... DEJENLO por REVIEWS...!**


	7. Recuerdos part 1

_**ola chicos mucho tiempo sin verlos... veran demorare en subir caps nuevos o fics nuevos, pero ahora no por falta de tiempo sino porque ya estoy de vacaciones, pero no se preocupen no dejare de escribir :)**_

_**bueno aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo de este fic tratare de actualizarlo lo mas rapido que pueda **_

* * *

><p><strong>RECORDANDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu me estas matando de los nervios – mencionaba la pelinegra, pues la seriedad en Ritsu no era muy común en ella, desde la aparición de la castaña en la universidad había notado que su novia ya no era la de antes, más madura, más seria y la pelinegra no entendía el porqué de su cambio de actitud, también se preguntaba el porqué de su sueño, que significaba ese sueño… ella bailando con una chica parecida a Ritsu, esa y muchas preguntas más se hacia la pelinegra.<p>

Mio… es hora de que sepas la verdad, lo que pasó conmigo en Inglaterra fue…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>flashback<strong>_

_Después de que la castaña se le confesara a la pelinegra, los días en la preparatoria se acababan… Sí, pues las chicas estaban en su último año…las semanas pasaban rápido y a veces algo lenta. _

_El noviazgo que tenían la bajista y la baterista se fortalecía con el correr de las semanas, se acercaba la graduación y cada vez que recordaban eso se entristecían las cuatro chicas mayores del HTT, pues no que querían graduarse y dejar a su pequeña kohai, Yui era la mes sensible con respecto a la graduación, le había agarrado tanto cariño a la pequeña gatita que solo para calmar sus penas los pasteles que traía Mugi, lograban mantenerla tranquila. _

_Después de la graduación, pasaron dos semanas y cada quien dio a conocer los diferentes lugares a donde se irían a estudiar cada una. _

_Yui, había anunciado de que se iría a estudiar a la ciudad de Tokio, mientras tanto, Mugi había dicho de que se iba a estudiar a Italia… quedando únicamente la bajista y la baterista del HTT._

_Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la graduación, la castaña se encontraba en su casa con sus padres discutiendo el lugar en donde su hija debía estudiar…_

* * *

><p><em>Ya les dije que me quedare aquí en Japón – decía la castaña con algo de euforia<em>

_Ritsu, tú no puedes quedarte aquí en Japón, ya te dijimos que te irás a Inglaterra – exclamo la señora Tainaka _

_Dame una razón muy buena para que me vaya a estudiar a Inglaterra – exclamo la castaña mientras miraba a su madre_

_Hazle caso a tu madre – dijo en tono desafiante el padre de la castaña _

_No me iré sin una buena razón – volvió a decir la castaña _

_Ritsu, sospechamos que tú tienes el ADN raro de unos de tus antecesores – menciono la madre de la castaña_

_¿Raro como qué? – pregunto la castaña _

_Solo raro, por eso debes de ir a Inglaterra unos parientes nuestros te esperan allá, para descartar la posibilidad de eso – dijo el padre de la castaña_

_¡¿Y es malo que tenga eso?! – preguntaba con inseguridad la castaña_

_Si lo tienes y no se puede controlar, puede llegar a ser malo – volvió a decir el padre de la castaña – por eso debes ir allá para verificar si lo tienes o no_

_¿Qué pasará con Mio? – pregunto desanimada la castaña_

_¿Que tiene Mio-chan? – preguntaba la madre de la castaña al ver la reacción que tenía su hija_

_Creo que es tiempo que se los diga, Mio y yo somos novias desde antes de la graduación – menciono la castaña, mientras esperaba la reacción de sus padres_

_Lo siento hija, pero deberás terminar tu relación con Mio – menciono la madre de la castaña – pero no porque me desagrade la idea, sino porque quien sabe cuando vuelvas a regresar_

* * *

><p><em>La castaña aun no entendía el porque sus padres se comportaban totalmente extraños con ella, pero si era por su bien ir a Inglaterra no solo por estudiar allá sino para ver si ella no tenía nada raro en su ADN. <em>_Pasaron los días el noviazgo de Ritsu con Mio iba de lo mejor, o eso creía la pelinegra…_

* * *

><p><em>Al parecer solo nos quedaremos tú y yo – menciono la pelinegra a su novia con una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el parque que estaba cerca de sus casas… pero al ver la cara de su novia, provoco que la sonrisa que tenía se le esfumara - ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto la pelinegra<em>

_Mis padres quieren que me vaya a estudiar a Inglaterra – dijo finalmente la castaña_

_¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué? – le pregunto la pelinegra que al parecer se había quedado sorprendida_

_No lo sé, me lo dijeron hoy en la mañana – contesto la castaña totalmente triste – pero ten en cuenta que jamás me alejare de ti_

_De verdad, me lo juras – dijo la pelinegra tratando de sonar normal_

_Te prometo que, no importa donde este yo… siempre te amare – dijo finalmente la castaña plantándole un beso a su novia..."_

_**Fin del flasback**_

* * *

><p>¿¡Y que paso después de que te fuiste!? – preguntaba la pelinegra con un poco de nerviosismo<p>

Antes de que te diga lo demás, prométeme que no cambiara nada entre nosotras – menciono la castaña

Te juro mi amor que no cambiara nada entre nosotras – decía la pelinegra

Pero antes que nada tengo hambre – decía la castaña

¡Ritsu! – exclamo la pelinegra

Anda Mio, dame de comer estamos en tu casa – se quejo la castaña

Te parece si me sigues contando en la cocina – menciono la pelinegra

Lo que tú digas – decía la castaña con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Ambas chicas bajaron por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, la casta iba por delante… pero la pelinegra iba con cara de preocupación, no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado a su novia, fuese bueno o malo no la dejaría por que la amaba, pero le preocupaba lo que le iba a decir la castaña.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno y que les parecio?! <strong>__**bueno como veran este cap lo tengo completo en mi lap **_

_**pero para mi mala suerte no traje mi laptop a la casa de mi abuela, pero afortunadamente si traia la mitad del fic en una de mis usb**_

_**cuando llegue mi hermana con mi laptop subo la otra mitad vale chicos**_

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


	8. Recuerdos parte 2: El secreto revelado

**lo se lo se... quieren matarme :( pero perdon por no poder subir este cap a finales del mes de julio me quede sin internet**

**y ya llevo un mes en la universidad y me es dificil actualizar! pero lo bueno es que ya esta la actualizacion y tratare de actualizar cada**

**fin o mediados de mes :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

Ambas chicas bajaron por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, la castaña iba por delante… pero la pelinegra iba con cara de preocupación, no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado a su novia, fuese bueno o malo no la dejaría por que la amaba, pero le preocupaba lo que le iba a decir la castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

Al llegar a la cocina, la pelinegra le preparo algo de comer a su novia fue algo sencillo y rápido… la castaña se dispuso a comer lo más rápido que podía para seguirle contando a la pelinegra su vida en Inglaterra

Creo que ya puedo seguir contándote todo Mio – decía la castaña mientras daba un pequeño estirón

Si haces eso te dolerá – le reprochaba la pelinegra al ver a su novia estirarse después de comer – pero bueno, y bien que te sucedió

La mirada de preocupación volvió en la pelinegra, la castaña se lamentaba de haber decidido contarle todo a su novia… sus miradas chocaban unos ojos grises que pedían a gritos la verdad, mientras que unos ojos color ámbar pedían piedad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_la castaña se encontraba en el aeropuerto acompañada de sus padres… la castaña se encontraba de pie enfrente de un enorme cristal donde ella observaba como aterrizaban los aviones, no dejaba de sentir miedo… una parte de ella no quería irse no importaba lo que tuviese ella quería quedarse con Mio su novia._

_Sabía perfectamente que ella tenía algo raro, algo que jamás había contado y en un principio creía que era algo normal pero con el correr de los años "eso" no llegaba… _

_Anunciaron su vuelo, los padres se despidieron de ella… salió de la sala de espera y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje, al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en el avión, al parecer era un vuelo un tanto largo… en unas horas llegó a su destino y pues según su padre su familia tenían algo en común el color de ojos y el cabello castaño, al bajar del avión empezó a caminar por los pasillos tratando de divisar a alguien con esas características… y si efectivamente ahí se encontraba una señora igualita a su padre con dos chicas a su lado, podría decirse que tenían la misma edad que ella._

* * *

><p><em>¿Tú debes ser Ritsu? – pregunto la señora mientras le mostraba una sonrisa agradable<em>

_Si soy yo – contesto la castaña quien le regresaba la misma sonrisa _

_Mi nombre es Setsuna Tainaka, soy hermana de tu padre – decía la señora, quien miraba a la castaña – Soy tu tía y ellas son – pero la Sra Tainaka no termino la frase ya que una de las jóvenes interrumpió_

_¡Hola, me llamo Hikari Tainaka! – Decía la chica de ojos color miel – y ella es mi mejor amiga – decía la chica mientras jalaba a la joven _

_Soy Daniela Hattaway es un placer – decia la chica de cabellera rubia de manera cortes _

* * *

><p><em>Después de una pequeña presentación todas salieron del aeropuerto con dirección a su nuevo hogar… el transcurso del camino se podía escuchar como su tía regañaba a su prima por andar de escandalosa, era como dejavu… era verse así misma con el mismo escandalo cuando salía con su madre y Mio… <em>

_Al cabo de unos minutos habían llegado a la casa, para llevar el apellido Tainaka podría decirse que su familia de Inglaterra vivía muy bien, tal vez la casa no era tan grande como la mansión de Mugi, pero sí de grande como una de sus casas de campo…_

_Después de conocer el resto de la familia, la castaña se fue al cuarto que le habían designado. Sus padres le habían prohibido tener cualquier tipo de contacto con sus amigas hasta después de saber si ella presentaba algo en el ADN, la primera semana fue estresante y un poco dura pues aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida._

_Un día la tía de la castaña, paso por ella a la casa… pues le había avisado con anticipación que irían a ver al especialista. _

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu, no quiero sonar indiscreta pero… ¿¡ya has tenido tu periodo!? – la pregunta de su tía la había agarrado por sorpresa<em>

_¡¿Por qué la pregunta!? – la castaña solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del auto _

_Es que si no te ha llegado, puede que seas propensa a tener esa enfermedad – decía su tía seriamente mientras mantenía su vista en el volante _

_¡¿Y es mala esa enfermedad?! – la cara de preocupación que tenía la castaña era inevitable_

_Solo sé que tú vas a decidir lo que quieres ser – la respuesta a su pregunta no fue contestada, el comentario de su tía la había dejado con más dudas _

* * *

><p><em>Al llegar a la clínica, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y subieron por las escaleras eléctricas hasta llegar a la segunda planta, y su Tía se dirigió hacia recepción para anunciar que habían hecho cita con el especialista, el cual la recepcionista le dijo que esperara 5 min que el medico las llamaría. <em>

_Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor las hizo pasar al consultorio…_

* * *

><p><em>Hola soy el Dr. Matt Andrew – el médico le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa a la castaña mientras se presentaba – y díganme en que puedo ayudarlas<em>

_Vera Dr. Al parecer mi sobrina aún no ha tenido su primer periodo y a su edad ya no es nada normal – la tía de la castaña le empezaba a comentar la situación de su sobrina_

_Y dígame señorita ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntaba el Dr. Andrew a la castaña_

_Tengo 16 años Dr. – contestaba avergonzadamente la castaña_

_Mm ya veo, mira te haremos un chequeo general y mañana pasen por los resultados y de ahí se dirigen conmigo de acuerdo – el tono de voz del Dr. Era tan claro como el agua, al parecer el ya sabía que era lo que tenía Ritsu pero quería confirmarlo _

* * *

><p><em>El día transcurrió rápido, le hicieron los análisis necesarios y a la mañana siguiente regresaron de nuevo a la clínica por sus resultados, pero sobre todo a una respuesta, una respuesta que podía marcar la vida de la castaña.<em>

_Al tener los resultados en la mano, pasaron enseguida con el Dr. Andrew… _

* * *

><p><em>Listo Dr. Aquí están los análisis que nos pidió y bien ella lo presenta – la cara de preocupación en la Sra Tainaka se hacía notorio <em>

_Jovencita déjeme decirle que usted presenta intersexualidad – dijo firmemente el Dr – al parecer usted tiene ADN cromo somático de un chico pero con genitales de una chica _

_La castaña se encontraba en Shock total, era esto a lo que se referían sus padres… ser chica por fuera y chico por dentro. Ahora sabia porque le atraía tanto las chicas de su escuela como lo era Mugi y Mio. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

* * *

><p><strong>y bueno que les parecio?! la idea original era sobre vampiros y hombres lobos pero, mejor la cambie<br>**

**por algo como esto asi que volvi hacer la historia por dos razones **

**1.- la idea original se me borro de mi lap **

**2.- vi un programa de TV sobre esto y me parecio una buena idea... y creanme ! qe la historia esta buena!**

**SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARÁ CON MIO Y RITSU ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAP ;)**

**espero SUS REVIEWS!**


	9. Otro Secreto?

**Hola gente como estan!? espero que bien, como veran traigo el noveno cap de esta historia un poco misteriosa**

**espero que les guste aclaro esta un poco corto pero el proximo sera mas largo **

**y creo que solo tendra como 12 cap o menos quien sabe! **

**Asi que leean! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ANTERIOR<strong>

_Listo Dr. Aquí están los análisis que nos pidió y bien ella lo presenta – la cara de preocupación en la Sra Tainaka se hacía notorio _

_Jovencita déjeme decirle que usted presenta intersexualidad – dijo firmemente el Dr – al parecer usted tiene ADN cromo somático de un chico pero con genitales de una chica _

_La castaña se encontraba en Shock total, era esto a lo que se referían sus padres… ser chica por fuera y chico por dentro. Ahora sabia porque le atraía tanto las chicas de su escuela como lo era Mugi y Mio. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO ACTUAL<strong>

En la cocina de la pelinegra había total silencio, Mio Akiyama se encontraba en shock total… el relato que le había contado Ritsu no lo podía creer no le encontraba sentido alguno, ósea su novia físicamente parecía chica pero por dentro era un chico completamente…

* * *

><p>¿Y después que pasó? – fue lo único que logro decir la pelinegra, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos<p>

¿Segura que quieres saber? – preguntaba la castaña no muy convencida de seguir con su relato…

Sí, quiero saber que paso contigo… es que todo esto es tan extraño – decía nerviosamente la pelinegra

Tranquila Mio, yo sé que esto es raro pero tranquila por favor – mencionaba la castaña tratando de calmar a la pelinegra

Que fue lo que te dijo el doctor después de eso – decía la pelinegra un poco más tranquila

Me dijo que la única manera de resolver esto era de dejar ser yo – tartamudeaba la castaña, ahora ella era la que se encontraba nerviosa

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba con curiosidad la pelinegra

Me refiero a que la única manera era someterme a una cirugía – decía en voz baja la castaña y un poco sonrojada

Quieres decir que – la cara de horror y miedo se hacía presente de nuevo en la pelinegra

Sí, físicamente mi cuerpo es igual al de un chico… – decía muy desanimada la castaña

Ritsu – soltó un leve suspiro la pelinegra

No podía quedarme como chica ya que con el tiempo me traería problemas graves – mencionaba la castaña mirando hacia el refrigerador - yo tome la decisión de cambiar de "sexo" por así decirlo

* * *

><p>La pelinegra solo escuchaba lo que la castaña le decía… su amiga dejo de ser chica para pasar a ser un chico, pero lo hizo porque de verdad su vida podía peligrar después o simplemente hubo otro factor más<p>

* * *

><p>Mio… no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por todo esto – pequeños susurros provenían de la castaña – no quisiera arrojarte a los brazos de alguien más, solo porque ya no soy la de antes – pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de esos ojos melosos, las manos de la castaña apretaban el pantalón que traía puesto…<p>

Te prometí jamás abandonarte – mencionaba la pelinegra – eres mi "novio" ahora – esto último lo dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Mio… – susurraba la castaña – solo cambie físicamente, sigo siendo la misma persona

Solo dime una cosa ¿cómo fue la cirugía o como sucedió? – preguntaba curiosamente la pelinegra

Pues después de hablar con el Dr. mi tía dijo que no me haría la cirugía – decía la castaña muy seria

Pero porque no, acaso no se supone que tu vida podía estar en riesgo si te quedabas asi – mencionaba la pelinegra un poco enojada por lo que le contaba Ritsu

Sí, yo le pregunte él porqué y dijo que mis padres no aprobaban la posibilidad de una cirugía – la castaña al mencionar a sus padres no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión de una sonrojada a una enojada

Pero porque, que acaso no te querían – esta vez la pelinegra mostraba algo de enojo por los comentarios de Ritsu

Sí, pero no querían que cambiara… total después de eso hable con mis padres me pelee con ellos por teléfono incluyendo a mi tía, me Salí de la casa y me puse a trabajar un par de meses – mencionaba la castaña un poco más tranquila

* * *

><p>La pelinegra escuchaba anonadada por todo aquello que le decía el castaño…<p>

* * *

><p>Al tener el dinero programe la cirugía a las 8:00 pm, en si dijeron que sería una cirugía de 2-3hrs pero para mí fue eterno una "Noche Eterna" – argumentaba la castaña<p>

Porque una Noche Eterna – mencionaba la pelinegra ante tal declaración

Es que tuve ciertas complicaciones por lo tanto se llevaron el doble del tiempo estimado – decía tranquilamente la castaña – afortunadamente todo Salió bien, pero me dijo una asistente que alguien intento matarme en el momento de la cirugía

¿Quién te quería hacer eso? – preguntaba la pelinegra dudosamente y algo alarmada

Mira Mio aún hay cosas que no te he dicho, te dije una de las más importantes, pero no sé si contarte lo demás no quiero exponerte sabiendo que el presunto asesino esta acá en Japón – menciono la castaña mirando a su novia se mostraba muy seria al decirle todo esto, la pelinegra temía de que la castaña estuviese metida en algo que no debía

* * *

><p><strong>Tomatazos Lechugazos!? bueno como veran si estuvo algo corto, <strong>

**salimos de un misterio y entramos a otro misterio! ya habia explicado qe  
><strong>

**el fic trataria de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, pero se me perdio la historia y **

**bueno tuve que cambiar el trama pero afortunadamente me salio esto! y esta bueno**

**porque ahora Las cosas entre Ritsu y Mio estaran algo tensas y mas que tendran **

**la precensia de cierta persona del total desagrado de Ritsu!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**


	10. incomodidad

**bueno aquí les dejo el décimo capitulo de esta historia algo rara jejeeje**

* * *

><p>Después de aquella verdad que le había comentado Ritsu la pelinegra se encontraba completamente anonadada se había distanciado de la castaña ahora se llevaba más con el enemigo del castaño y esto al castaño no le gustaba para nada, ese chico le daba mala espina desde la primera vez que se conocieron sabía perfectamente que sería un obstáculo entre él y la pelinegra… pero no podía hacer nada por el momento porque no solo ese chico quería quitarle el cariño de la pelinegra sino que ese chico era uno de las posibles personas involucrada en su presunto intento de muerte.<p>

Era un lunes por la mañana y el castaño había pasado a la casa de la pelinegra en su intento de hablar con ella… y al ver que la puerta de su casa se habría salió de su auto y se dirigió hacia ella

¡Mio! – grito el castaño quien iba corriendo hacia la pelinegra

Ritsu que haces aquí – decía muy nerviosa la pelinegra

Mio, yo se que para ti el cambio que me hice es algo raro para ti, pero mis sentimiento por ti no han cambiado para nada – decía en suplica el castaño quien se había arrodillado ante la pelinegra

La pelinegra solo se quedaba observando como el castaño de una u otra manera no dejaba de ser aquella chica que en su momento lo fue…

Yo no he dejado de amarte Ritsu – contesto finalmente la pelinegra – pero esto de verdad me ha tomado de sorpresa y es extraño para mí

Lo se mi reina peligrosa – respondía el castaño con su característica sonrisa – pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola y más cuando hay alguien que te quiere aparte de mi

Lo dices por Kamiya-san – contestó la pelinegra mirando a los ojos melosos del castaño

Si ese mismo, no lo tolero para nada y mucho menos que se acerque a ti cuando no estoy – exclamaba le castaño

Ay Ritsu es solo un compañero de clases nada mas – respondía la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa que derretía al castaño

Si amor pero no te quiero cerca de el – finalizo el castaño mientras se ruborizaba

Vámonos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde – decía feliz la pelinegra…

El día transcurría lentamente para la pareja, Ritsu sabía de antemano que ese tal Kamiya no era una persona de fiar tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él, no solo por el hecho que casi le arrebataba lo más importante para el…

Al llegar la tarde el castaño se encontraba en la casa de la pelinegra pues no había nadie en dicha casa más que ellos dos, ambos recostados en la cama de la pelinegra abrazados el uno al otro entre besos acalorados, al estar tan pegados el castaño no se había percaptado de que algo crecia en el y la pelinegra al sentir algo duro rozando su intimidad y vio que era "aquello" paró en seco

Ritsu creo que es mejor parar por hoy – decía algo nerviosa la pelinegra

Pero porque – se quejaba el castaño

Es que creo que ya te excitaste demasiado – mencionaba la pelinegra quien desviaba su mirada de "aquello"

Porque lo dices – decía sin entender el castaño y vio que la pelinegra apuntaba hacia él, pero hacia abajo y al notar a lo que se refería su novia no pudo evitar sentir pena

Lo siento Mio es que aún no controlo esto – decía casi tartamudeando el castaño

Después de ese pequeño inconveniente, la pareja cada día tenían besos acalorados y el castaño presentaba pequeñas erecciones siempre terminaban con eso momentos calientes pues ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dar el siguiente paso de su relación y la pelinegra aún no se acostumbraba a ver a la nueva Ritsu...

mientras que afuera de la casa de la pelinegra alguien parecia seguir los pasos del castaño...

* * *

><p><strong>y pss no tengo excusa de la demora de este capitulo tuve que volverlo hacer pues se me habia borrado de mi lap y al parecer este fic le quedan solo dos capitulos y seran largos!<strong>

**Ya actualice otros Fics dejen Reviews**


End file.
